I Love You, My Darling!
by Verbena
Summary: Mulder comes back and now everything is fine and dandy! Basically a spoof of all those cheesy Post-Requiem MSR fanfics.


Title: I Love You, My Darling!  
Author: Verbena, the pookie-lass!  
Disclaimer: The X-files, Scully, Mulder, Doggett, and Skinner all belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox. I don't own the show.  
Category: MSR (hehe, not really), post-Requiem  
Notes: Keep in mind that I have NOTHING against MSR fanfics or shippers. Hell, I'm kinda a shipper myself! (note that I said "kinda"... I really don't know which category I belong in, actually) And I hope this fanfic doesn't get anyone mad, because I'm not trying to be mean. I just thought it would be a funny idea. ^^;;  
  
<3<3<3  
  
Scully sat there on the couch in her tidy apartment, eyes glued to the television set. Her favorite show was on: Scooby Doo.  
  
"Oh, how I love Scooby!" She said happily. And oh, how she did! It helped keep her mind off of Mulder. She continued watching the show, occasionally popping potatoe chips into her mouth. Shaggy and Scooby were in a haunted swamp. She laughed. "Oh, that Scooby! He's so scared of everything!"  
  
As the show went on, Shaggy and Scooby spotted two creepy UFOs in the sky. "UFOs?" Scully whimpered. That got her thinking about Mulder again. A single tear ran down her face and into her mouth. It tasted salty, like Mcdonald's french fries.  
  
"Oh, I miss Mulder so much!" She cried, more tears forming at her eyes. Just as the show went to a commercial, she heard a knock at the door. Quickly she wiped the tears away and turned off the tv, heading to the door. She looked through the peep-hole thingy. It was Doggett.  
  
She opened the door just a crack. "What are you doing here? You _know_ that Scooby Doo is on! How dare you interrupt my show!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Agent Scully, but I'm pretty sure this is more important then a cartoon," He replied.  
  
"No it's not! Nothing is more important then Scooby Doo! Go away!"  
  
She tried to close the door, but he blocked it with his foot. "Not even... Mulder?"  
  
Scully's eyes widened. "W-what?" She opened the door all the way and saw that Mulder was standing right beside him. "Oh, my god..."  
  
"Oh, Scully! I've missed you so much!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged as tight as he could. She hugged back, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh, Mulder... I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
"So am I," he replied, cupping her face in his hands and wiping away some tears. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers and they kissed softly for a few seconds.  
  
Doggett stared, wide-eyed. "Well. Looks like my chances with you have just been thrown out the window. Damn." He walked away, shaking his head.  
  
Scully smiled warmly and Mulder smiled back. "Mulder, I... I have something to tell you," She whispered. Slowly she brought him to the couch and sat down. "Mulder... I... I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Mulder grinned. "Oh, I'm so happy! I love you too!"  
  
"Let's get married... today!"  
  
"Yes, let's!" He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed deeply for, oh... I dunno. A long time. "Dana, my darling... let's make love. Right here, right now!"  
  
"Hold on, Mulder... I have something else to tell you."  
  
"Something else?"  
  
"Yes. You see... remember when we... supposedly... made sweet sweet love in the episode all things? Well, I know that it is COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY 100% IMPOSSIBLE... but somehow you managed to impregnant me!"  
  
Mulder's eyes sparkled. "Oh, Dana... how wonderful!"  
  
"Yes, I know," She held his hand to her tummy. "If it's a girl, I'm gonna name her Samantha Emily Melissa Tina! And if it's a boy, I'm gonna name him Bob! And if it's an it, I'm gonna name it Sparky!"  
  
"Oh, my god, Dana... I'm so happy right now. I could just puke!"  
  
"Oh, me too, Fox, me too... I love you..."  
  
"I love you, too, Dana..."  
  
They kissed again and made sweet sweet love. But I'm going to skip that part, because this isn't Playpen, you know. Anyway. They got married later that week and Skinner was the flower girl. Many months later, Scully had a beautiful baby boy with grey skin that had a horn and extra large eyes and a tail. Atleast, she _thinks_ it's a boy...  
  
And they lived happily ever after because the X-files is a very happy show where nothing bad happens and nobody ever dies and everyone is happy 24/7.  
  
<3<3<3  
-F-I-N-  
<3<3<3   
  



End file.
